


she is (always but never)

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she is (always but never)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clocketpatch in a prompt meme (a long time ago + Doctor/TARDIS).

A long time ago and far away; and far away, a long time ago. Once upon a time. This never happened. One day. They’re all stories in the end, and in the beginning and the middle. His stories (beginning-middle-ending) are linear, even though he says they’re not. His stories are told in lines, not neat, but in lines that follow each other (most of the time). With heroes and villains and quests and faithful companions.

she is   
experimental prose.  
not quite poetry. never ever

chronological  
in  
order

But always in the right order, the way it should be. The helper who appears when it matters, and his most faithful companion. 

She sees his dreams and in them she nearly understands, but fleetingly. She has many shapes there: trusty steed, fairy godmother, constant companion. Till next time. When we meet again. Never parting. Unleaving. 

She is indeed a most excellent Type 40. He says so often.


End file.
